


Humor Me

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: Babes in Museland [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Muses, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: If Muse Bond had his way, every story would just lead him straight to Olivia, regardless what the author wanted.





	Humor Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Immortals (James Bond 25)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039887) by [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy). 



> This is a humor story about me trying to write the next chapter in my Bond 25 story.

Me: Oh, yeah, this is brilliant dialogue.

James: *chuckles*

Me: What? 

James: Oh, nothing, keep writing. It's brilliant, truly.

Me: *eyes Bond warily* What did you do?

James: *innocently* Moi? I did nothing.

Me: *nods hesitantly* Okay. *returns to writing.

_10 minutes later._

Me: Wait a minute. This won't even work. You can't find Olivia that quickly.

James: But, I did.

Me: No there's supposed to be a huge action and chase scene, then you are supposed to fall into bed with the other agent.

James: But now, that is all unnecessary. All you need to do is a little research and decide what secret, uninhabited-habited island she's being kept on and I'll be on my way.

Me: James, we can't do that. It will mess up the last half of the story.

James: *pouting* I don't like the last half of the story, so I don't care.

Me: What? Look, I know it's horribly tragic, but it's for dramatic purposes.

James: I don't like it. I want to rescue M and we will retire together in the Bahamas.

Me: *gives best April Ludgate look* The Bahamas?

James: *with dreamy look in his eyes* Yes, that's when I first knew.

Me: Yeah, yeah, we all know.

James: *glares* Well, then, write that.

Me: No. People don't want it that easy. I've built up this story to be something epic.

James: *folds arms across chest* People want me and Olivia together or they wouldn't even be reading it. Give them what they want.

Me: I will, I always do, but at the end.

James: Exactly. Just, you know, hurry up the end.

Me: No. Just do what you are supposed to do and muse me up the right dialogue to progress this story in the direction I want it to go.

James: No.

Me: *raises eyebrow* You know, if you don't, you'll pay for it later.

James: *looking nervous* You wouldn't.

Me: *gives James evil grin* You know I would.

James: I don't believe you.

_Two days later._

James: OK, OK, I believe you.

Me: That's nice.

James: *whimpering* The zipper, just let me undo the zipper like the first part of the story promised.

Me: That was the _only_ part of the story.

James: I can't believe you are this petty.

Me: Give me the lines.

James: *gives an even bigger and more evil smile* You have that work training all day tomorrow, don't you?

Me: *makes horrified gasp* You little...

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the sake of honesty, I cannot raise just one eyebrow. It's both or none. 
> 
> I hope you got a laugh out of this. :) Now I'm going to sleep and go directly to training when I wake. Ugh.


End file.
